An Account of a Ghost Whisperer
by Mehr00
Summary: Dear Diary, I always envy Melinda from Ghost Whisperer she has such a happy like and the best thing is everybody understands her....but WHY NOT ME? i aslo have the same gift as Melinda but...I don't have a happy ending! I wish I was never born!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Diary,**_

I love watching "Ghost Whisperer" as I feel 'Melinda' and I are connected. But in the serial Melinda has such a happy ending, I mean everybody is able to understand her and nobody gets hurt. Well here is where I'm different. My story doesn't come with a happy ending…..

I can see ghosts too. People never understood me and neither did my parents nor my sister Stacey or my older brother James. They thought I was crazy and they took me to a psychologist; the doctor's name was Doc Gregory. I thought she was my friend who wanted to help me but I was wrong….the medicines she gave me made me woozy and sleepy. I found out later on that she also thought I was crazy. I felt so betrayed that I stopped talking to everyone especially my parents. I decided that I will leave the house one day…… I get fed up of the daily taunting, the doctors, people calling me crazy, people laughing at me and stuff. I mean who could tolerate that? It was easy for Melinda she had friends and her husband Jim who always knew what to do……but here it's a different story, I have nobody to listen to me or even understand me. I was different and felt I don't belong here……

You want to know what happened?...well before that I have to give you my introduction.

My name is Amanda Millers. I'm 17 and I have one older brother named James and an older sister named Stacey. I have long brown hair I'm slim with brown eyes and I'm fair and I've been told I'm pretty by the guys at school. I am an ace student. I live in New Jersey, and I can see ghosts! Yup like Melinda but she sees them on daily basis I see them occasionally. I also try to help them as I can but sometimes the people are not so understanding…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Due to my special powers I have no friends. I only have….I mean had….my grandfather. He's dead but his spirit stays with me. We often talk and I tell him all my problems and he only smiles and gives me just one answer, "Amanda my darling, don't let a few people stop you from what you do. You know you are doing the right thing and even God knows it so don't let them stop you. Remember this, if you stop now then what will happen later on when the things become challenging?" "But grandpa…."

"Who are you talking to Amanda?"

"Gran….I mean nobody mom…"

"Amanda , honey, are you all right? "No mom I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?...well then if that's it then get ready for school you'll be late."

I thought about gradpa's remarks and I didn't understand I mean what could be more challenging then this? He always tells me this. Well I came to know when it was too late. Here's what happened one typical day……

"Earth calling Amanda come in Amanda!" the bus driver shouted.

The driver's shout brought me to reality. I was the last person to get off the bus….mumbling sorry I got off the bus.

As I was walking towards my locker I saw the most popular girl Tracey Myers and the most handsomest guy Ned Boxers talking(more like stuck together with glue if you ask me). Tracey was beautiful had long blonde hair had the figure and face of a model (what I wouldn't give to be in her shoes) and Ned the best football player in the whole school with curly brown hair and cute brown eyes….fair complexion, height 6 foot and… who the heck was that white faced guy all slimy and wet standing near them in red T-shirt and blue jeans looking at me? and…ooooppssss!! Owww! I didn't see the locker door open and hit my head…Oww! The couple who's attention I did not want started laughing at me. Embarrassed I quickly took out my books, shut the locker and walked quickly away.

And the slim guy well he also started following me, "You…You can see me!". I pretended not to notice as I started to run. "No, please you have to help me please! Don't pretend you can't hear me I know you can!"

"Go away", I said through my clenched teeth. "No! I will not! You have to help me please."

He wouldn't leave me alone. I sat on my desk and said, "Go away."

"Excuse me Amanda, but did you say something?"

"No, Mrs. Thomas." "Well good, then get ready for your math's test."

"Please, why wont you look at me?." Slime guy got angry. "I won't leave you until you help me!!"

**WHHOOOSSHHH!!** The entire class shook and I screamed as he overturned my table. His eyes got bloody red as he whispered in my ear, "Amanda if you don't help me, I'm never leaving you!' with that promise he vanished.

"Amanda….Amanda…..are you all right?"

I shook my head and answered, "Yes Mrs. Thomas."

"Some earthquake we got" , she said while helping me up. Yeah some quake I thought to myself.

You know I hated this…I really did….now I have Slime guy who will haunt me for the rest of my life if I don't help him… he was the reason why I got into this mess. How was I to know that by helping him I would lose the one's I trusted? I sometimes wonder how Melinda would have felt…she would have found some way but me…well…that's a different story…


	2. The Ghost almost killed them!

**CHAPTER-2**

I tried not to think about what happened in class. I tried to do my other projects that the teacher gave us for homework. At lunch I saw Ned again. I always lose my thoughts whenever I see him.. I mean he is so handsome! I think he likes me too because whenever he sees me looking at him, he smiles. He has such cute dimples that every girl in school is a fan of!

And then there is his girlfriend who always catches us and looks at me coldly. I sighed as I sat down with my tray (I always sit alone because well, everybody thinks I'm weird they don't know about my gift but they think I hallucinate things that are not there) you are probably wondering how this all happened.

It happens almost not all the time, but some of the students always catch me unaware when I'm talking to the spirits. They think I've gone crazy as they seem to think I am talking to no one. The spirits and I always end up fighting and that is the time when most people catch me! Nobody wants to even come near me. So mostly I'm left alone. It's a good thing sometimes but not all the time. I wish I had a friend (besides my grandpa) whom I could share my feelings. You know I envy Melinda, she has her best friend and Jim with her!

Just as I am about to have my lunch, somebody says,

"Hello Amanda, enjoying your lunch?"

I look up to find Slime guy smiling down at me.

"What do you want?" I hissed while looking around.

"You know what I want Amanda don't play games with me!" he said through his clenched teeth

"I can't help you right now please go away!"

He got angry and shouted, "WHY CAN'T YOU HELP ME??"

Then he appeared in front of me and said pleadingly, "Please I need your help! I have been missing for 3 months and my parents don't know I'm dead! Please you gotta help me!"

Just as I was about to answer, Ned passed by my table and looked at me quizzingly. I smiled and bend my head to eat my lunch. And again said, "Go away!"

Slime guy got real angry, "You made me plead! I've never pleaded anyone in my life! Now I'm going to make you plead to help me!"

As he said that he vanished and stood in front of my table. Lights started flickering, my lunch tray just flew from my table and BANG! Hit the wall, my table flew way up to the ceiling and 

crashed to the floor. He then made everything in sight to fly around in circles and crash with each other. The students started screaming they tried to get away but he locked the door and everybody were trapped!

"STOP IT! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!!" I shouted, oblivious of the terrified cries of the students that filled the hall.

"Not until you help me!" he shouted as another table went crashing near the students.

"Stop it please! Don't hurt them!" I pleaded. Defeated I said, "Alright! Alright! I'll help you!"

He stopped and looked at me, "What did you say?"

"I said I'll help you but only if you let them go!"

He smiled and vanished and then appeared in front of me, "That's my girl!" and with that he vanished and everything turned back to normal.

But the students were not back to normal they ran from the cafeteria hall shouting, "GHOST! GHOST!"

I was relieved. At least no one got hurt! I slowly made my way outside where everyone was standing. One thing I forgot to mention. I didn't see Ned and Tracy witnessing the whole time I was talking to Slime guy! They were stunned and Tracy whispered, "What has gotten into her?"

Ned didn't say anything but one thing made him sure that there was something there that he didn't see and neither did the other students, _so what was it that only Amanda saw and no one else? _Could it be….Nah! it couldn't could it? Well I have to find out! He thought to himself. And he decided not to let Tracy know about this or anyone else. (Did I mention that Ned had a very curious nature and so did Tracy….BUMMER! why did it have to be Tracy? Ned was fine but Tracy….UHH OH!)

I was in my own thoughts and I didn't think whether anybody saw me or not because right now the most important thing for me right now was to help Slime guy as I promised.

None of the students wanted to go back inside as they thought it was haunted so the Principle excused us for the day. I was relived because now I get a chance to talk to Slime guy and find out about him. One thing I have to keep in mind is that he is extremely short tempered! I don't want him mad.

"What are you doing so early from school?" mom asked surprisingly. She was in the lounge vacuuming. She shut the vacuum off to hear my answer. I told her what happened and she was terrified.

"What? Ghosts? In school?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Yea mom!"

"Are you sure you aren't making this up?" mom asked suspiciously

"No mom I'm not you can call the school if you want to"

And wouldn't you believe it? She did! And then she believed me. I shook my head and made my way up the stairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed and started to think of what to do. Then he appeared! (Slime guy) I jumped when he said my name and then appeared in front of me and as he was looking at me, I started feeling dizzy then I felt as if I'm in deep water and I couldn't breathe! I tried to surface but a large hand was keeping me from doing that. I thought I heard laughter! I was being drowned! I screamed but no sound came out! My lungs were being filled with water. I tried once again to evade the hand that was holding me but I didn't have the strength. Slowly I felt sleepy and I knew I was dying but couldn't help it…..must try to go up…..mustn't let…….

"Amanda! Amanda! Honey wake up! Amanda!!" mom screamed while she slapped me.

"Huh? Wha..? what happened?" I asked while trying to get up.

"I heard you screaming. Are you alright?" mom asked tearfully

"Yes mom I'm..I'm fine" I tried to sound calm.

"Why were you screaming?" mom asked

I couldn't tell her the truth so I lied, "I was having a nightmare. And I was being drowned!"

"Oh Honey! It's all right" she said reassuringly and hugged me.

I was looking at Slime guy as he as looking at my mom with a sad expression on his face and he was crying. "That's how my mom used to calm me when I had nightmares and she cried in my room…the day I disappeared!" tears slide through his eyes and he looked at me pleadingly, "Please Amanda help me! I don't want my mom suffering more for me!"

There were tears in my eyes also when I nodded. Yes I have to help him! I also don't want my family suffering for me.

"Oh Amanda honey don't cry." Mom said as she saw my tears and hugged me again, "It's just a nightmare that's all! _Everything will be alright!"_

I wish that was true! I hope it's true!! I really hope so!!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER-3**

"So now tell me about yourself", I said to Slime guy. I sat on my bed while he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing me. I decided to help him as soon as I convinced mom that I'll be alright.

"My name if Jeffery, Jeffery Rogers"

Why was that name familiar to me?...Oh yea! His 'MISSING' posters were all over school 2 weeks before! The students were talking about it and some said that he must have been kidnapped or something. Now I remember! But he looks so different now as his pictures were kinda nice.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Nothing. Please continue"

"Anyways I loved to do stunts of different kinds. My parents especially my mom was always worried for me because of my asthma. She feared that one day this will take my life. I always laughed at her. Well one day me and my two best buddies; Ted and Nick decided to do our stunts in the waters. So we all went to the local swimming pool near my house. Since it was crowded during the day, we went at night. Our stunt was to jump from the highest board and hold our breath under water. We wanted to see who could do it the longest."

"That was uhh….pretty…...ummm…" , I couldn't find what to say

"I know stupid", he supplied. Then he looked at me and said, "I realized that after I died."

"How?...I mean didn't you see who killed you?" I asked as I couldn't hold back much longer.

"I'm getting to that hold on' he said and began again, "Ted went first and then Nick. None of them could hold their breath for more than 25 seconds. I went last. I hesitated at first. Ted started laughing that I was too chicken. I got angry and well….went in. I jumped and as 20 seconds passed I started feeling pain in my chest and suddenly I felt my asthma starting to rise again I couldn't breath. I wanted to come out but couldn't. I felt someone's hand on top of my head. I tried to struggle but the hand was too strong. I screamed but as I did so…my lungs started feeling heavy as water started filling them and then suddenly all the pain was gone!

"I was amazed but I didn't think myself dead. I got out and was very excited to tell my friends about it but when I saw my body on the side of the pool I was shocked. I couldn't believe it! And there were my friends. Ted was shouting at Nick…

"What did you do Nick?"

"I'm sorry….please Jeff wake up!" he was screaming and crying at the same time oblivious of Ted.

Ted became terrified and started looking at the door. He feared someone might come because Nick was screaming so loud. Then he bent down and shook Nick's shoulders. "Nick look at me" he commanded.

Nick took some time before he obliged. "Look we can't let anybody know! We have to get rid of him" he said pointing towards my body.

Nick shook his head, "NO!"

Ted shook him again and said," Do you want the police to find out?"

Nick looked at him his face gone pale, "the...The pol….police…." Then he shook his head.

"Alright then, lets go." Ted said as he got up and grabbed a hold of my legs. "You grab him from the head and lift him up. Come on!" he said as Nick didn't move.

Then he got up and both lifted me towards the exit. Once outside, they hid me in the nearby bush. Ted decided to get his car. He instructed Nick to stay put. And then…"

"And then what happened?" I asked when he stopped.

He turned to me and I realized he was crying. Tears gathered my eyes. He continued hoarsely,

" I don't know what happened later. I appeared in an old hut somewhere in the forest. That is where I found myself stuffed inside a black plastic bag and inside a big trunk."

Then he vanished and re-appeared in front me. His eyes red he continued, "I was so angry at them I wanted to kill them!"

"But…." I was horrified

He looked at me angrily, "How would you feel if you're friends did that to you and you couldn't do anything about it?"

I looked down embarrassed. He was right. I would also feel the same if I was in his shoes.

He continued, " I then went home. I found my mother talking to my father and the policemen, she was crying, "FIND JEFFORY! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" she begged.

" I tried to tell her but nobody would listen. I shouted, screamed but it was no use. I roamed my house for days; trying to figure out what to do. I went back to school to find Ted and Nick, I found them but couldn't do anything!… _I wanted to ask them why? Why did they kill me? Was I not a good friend? What was to gain from my death?_ As I was about to give up hope, I met you."

--

I looked at him oblivious of the tears sliding down my cheeks, "yes I'll help you" I promised.

"Thank you" he said gratefully. "Let's go then" he said walking towards the door.

"hold on..hold on..where're we going?

He looked back at me confused, "Don't you want to find out?"

"Now?" I asked wide- eyed.

"Yes! What better time could it be?" he asked impatiently.

"But don't you think we should plan a strategy first?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Strategy? What's that?"

"You know a plan" I said rolling my eyes.

"I know what it means," he said impatiently, "But why? It will be a waste of time!"

Ufffff! I patiently started explaining the importance of the situation, but he kept interrupting and then got angry.

I got angry and shouted, "Don't you get it? Your recklessness landed you dead!"

He looked at me with hurt eyes and became silent. I calmed myself and said,

"look, I'm sorry. It's just that…."

"No. you're right," he interrupted. "If I had planned the stunt and thought about the consequences, I wouldn't have been dead."

"So now?" I asked him

He looked at me with a raised eye brow, "You tell me."

Just as I was about to explain I was rudely interrupted by the greatest sister Stacey, "Hey twerp, I need your laptop." Without asking my permission she went towards my study table. I lunged at her and a tug of war started.

"Let go!" I shouted

"NO! you let go!"

"You can't have my laptop. What happened to yours?" I asked while tugging.

"You know it caught a virus last Tuesday and it's still with Dad." She said while trying her best to snatch my laptop from me.

"Well it's not my fault that you don't update your antivirus while chatting with Weirdoes! And besides you cant have it because I have to complete my project" I shouted

"Well complete it later. I have to do something important. Let go!" she tugged hard but I was stronger than her.

On hearing the shouting match, mom came running upstairs, "What is going on here?"

"Mom tell twerp to let go of the laptop." Stacey shouted and finally she succeeded to snatch the laptop from my hands "AHH! Finally!" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"No mom. She cant have it I have to complete the project for Howard University. You know that!" I said desperately.

"What's the harm in sharing it with your sister Amanda?" Mom said

"Mom why don't you get it? If I don't complete the project within a week they will cancel my application! Please mom!" I said as tears gathered my eyes.

"what's with you Amanda?" Stacey asked, "you've never been like this before"

"Stacey give her laptop back. You know she has been trying to apply for Howard. Give it back" she said while hesitating.

"Fine. Here. " she said gloomingly and went away

"What is it with you sisters? Why cant you two get along?" mom said shaking her head in disappointment and went away.

As I door closed I smiled devilishly at Jeff as he was watching stuptified, "wow" he finally said, "You surely do know how to go about and deal with people. And here I thought you were a bookworm." He became impressed.

"well its nothing." I said flashing my teeth at him."When you have sisters like her, you really need to be always on your toes."

"ok, so now you got the laptop. What do we need it for?"

I sighed and sat down on my chair and flipped open the laptop, "we need it for very important reasons," I said while tapping the keyboard and looking for a relevant site, "Ahh! Here we go." I said when the searching site was opened.

He came behind me still not understanding, "why? Again I have to ask"

I sighed and patiently explained, "well before I review your case I have to do a little searching about your disappearance."

"Again why? I can take you there I know where to go"

"I know but I need to look at who dealt with your case and didn't go further to investigate." I turned and looked at him, "I mean why did the police leave your case unsolved?"

"I can answer that question" he said

I looked at him with wide eyes, "huh?"

"my body was never found and the entire neighborhood knew how much I loved to do pranks and stunts even the police. They thought I was playing another joke on them so they gave up"

"that's still weird" I said with conviction.

"yea I know' he agreed, "but what are you going to do next?" he asked

I shut my laptop and turned to him, "well we are going on a body hunt!"

"uhh..who's body?"

"Yours goof!" I said exasperated

"oh yea right…..I forgot…uhh what are you doing?"

"Looking for my torch and ahh! Here we are!" I said as I held my black torch and then I stuffed it in my bag and went out.

"Amanda where are you going?" mom asked

"I..uhh…just going to the library" I lied

"ok but be sure to be back by 7:30"

"Aww mom….!" I began but at the glare mom gave, "right 7:30! Ok bye!" I ran out the door

--

It was 3 in the afternoon and the sun was shining as usual. I got on the bus and went towards the way Jeff was telling me. There were many forests in the area and the one he was mentioning was "HAYWARD FOREST" I never heard of that forest before as it was a good distance from the city. Once I reached the destination I got off the bus and took a deep breathe and went inside the forest.

"You do know the way out don't you?, I asked him

He didn't answer as he was leading the way. Half an hour passed and I asked tiredly," are you sure its this way?"

"here we are", he said finally

I gasped as I saw the hut. It was really very ugly to look at rotten wood everywhere. Something stank in the air. The small staircase leading to the door was halfway broken and the entire area was slimy and yucky and I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Anyways I got inside and it was dark except for the light shining in from the small cracks on the roof. The entire hut was filled with a disgusting smell.

"Uff! What is that disgusting smell?" I asked as I tried not to gag. "oh..sorry" I said as Jeff looked at me. Then he suddenly stopped in from of a large dirty old trunk.

"here I am" he said as he looked at the trunk

"Oh my…" I couldn't believe it! Just as I was about to offer my sympathy I heard the creaking I quickly turned and heard sounds of whispering. I quickly looked around the room and found a cabinet adjacent to the window I hid behind it and prayed that whoever is coming doesn't see me.

Then the voices became clearer and familiar I peeked from the cabinet and was surprised to find Ned with his friends Roger, Tony and Alex. I was shocked. What were they doing here?

"Jeff hide or they'll see you" I hissed at him forgetting for a moment that he was a ghost. "Jeff!" I hissed at him. But he didn't listen he was looking angrily at the intrusion.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted. As he did that a strong gust of wind almost tore the hut apart!

All of the guys literally flew out of the door! Wow! Never saw a spirit having so much power!

"No Jeff! Control yourself!" I shouted as he grew angrier by the second. Then the table that was inside flew out and almost crashed on the guys! They were lying on their backs on the hard concrete ground. Then everybody started flying in the air.

"HELP! HELP!" Everybody shouted.

I ran to where jeff was standing by the door and pleaded, "Please Jeff let them go. You have already scared them enough! You'll kill them and we'll never find out what actually happened to you! Please!" I pleaded.

Then sanity returned in his eyes as he gently laid them to the ground. I hid behind the door as all of them got up shouting, "GHOST! GHOST! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" they literally jumped in their green Sudan and roared the car away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" said to me while tears were sliding down his eyes, "I don't know what came over me…I just lost it!"

"I know. Now let's go before anybody else comes here."

"HUH? Didn't you want to further investigate? You told me you would!" he said following me.

"I know what I said"

"he appeared in front of me stopping me in my tracks, "Then why are we going?"

"we are going to the police," I said

"Why?"

I sighed and looked at him, "we are going to see the detective who handled your case!"


End file.
